


Brother? More like BROdy Guard

by optimushwang (immortalife)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Highcut magazine shoot au, M/M, Woojin is stingy, because Woojin is an overprotective brother, fail attempt of humor with the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalife/pseuds/optimushwang
Summary: Woojin being an overprotective brother to Daehwi who is always clinging to a certain small head, Bae Jinyoung.





	Brother? More like BROdy Guard

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's been a while since I've written something and school has been quite stressful for me, I thank the anon who dropped this AU in my CC :). 
> 
> I know my writing isn't that good but I hope you like it!
> 
> AU Sent by anon: "Au Based on highcut chamdeephwi photo...woojin being the overprotective bro of daehwi when it comes to his bf(f) jinyoung"

It’s the 2nd week of January 2018, Wanna One is still busy as ever. Love calls for commercial filming, modeling, TV appearances were received. Their whole January was booked with endorsements, fansigns and photo shoots.

Today’s schedule isn’t far from normal, after attending a fan sign event for Lotteria, Wanna One quickly made their way to their next agenda, a magazine cover shoot for February issue.

In the photo shoot site, they were separated into groups, Daniel with a solo shoot; Jisung with Minhyun and Jaehwan; Jihoon with Guanlin, Sungwoon and Seongwoo; and Jinyoung with Daehwi and Woojin.

Jinyoung’s group was set to be the last one to come up. While waiting for their turn, Daehwi stood in front of Woojin and Jinyoung.

“So, since we’re the last one, we should decide our pose in front of the camera!” Daehwi clapped his hands, eyes twinkling with the idea.

“Let’s just decide when it’s our turn already!” Woojin grumbled, eyes focused on the game he’s playing in his phone.

Ignoring Woojin’s reply, Daehwi turned to Jinyoung who was busy watching Minhyun, Jaehwan and Jisung’s shoot. “Hyung, let’s decide our pose for later please!” Daehwi pouted, knowing that it’ll make Jinyoung give in in a snap of a finger.

Jinyoung being _whipped_ for the said boy in front; flashed his smile that makes Daehwi’s heart flutter and beating like it wants to get out of its confines. “Of course” Jinyoung stood up, ruffling Daehwi’s hair in the process. _Daehwi’s hair is so soft, I’d love to ruffle it any time of the day_ Jinyoung thought, almost ruining Daehwi’s hair style.

“Hyung! You’re going to ruin my hairstyle!” Daehwi pouted again, earning a light chuckle from the older, his hands still in his soft locks.

Their moment was ruined when a hard cough resonated through the waiting area. Daehwi looked past Jinyoung to see Woojin, phone already kept in his pocket, boring holes through the other guy’s head.

“Are you okay hyung?” Daehwi asked, his voice laced with concern. He noticed quite some time that whenever he and Jinyoung are together and Woojin is around the vicinity, Woojin always ruin their _moment._

“Hyung, you do know that I know you’re glaring at me like you want to rip off my hair” Jinyoung chuckled, removing his hands from Daehwi’s hair and turning around to face Woojin. Daehwi’s shocked with the question Jinyoung threw at his hyung but chuckled after, knowing that Woojin is easy to tease.

“I-I do not!” Woojin stuttered, cursing himself for being so obvious. Woojin then stood up, fixing his pants, removing some non-existent lint. Daehwi can only shake his head from his hyung’s antics, he knows Woojin to well. He knows he just looks out for him, but it’s quite a sight to see Woojin being over protective of him, knowing that he isn’t a showy person.

“Let’s go grab something to eat hyung!” Teasing Woojin a little more, Daehwi circled his hands to Jinyoung’s arm, dragging him away to the food table lined up with varieties of snacks.

“Why do you have to be so clingy!” Woojin whispered under his breath, knowing that Daehwi is out of earshot but boy he was so wrong. Daehwi has a an ear of a bat, so he does hear what Woojin said, a grin creeping up in his face.

“What are you smiling for?” Jinyoung asked, looking at Daehwi. “Nothing hyung! Oh by the way! I’m sorry!” Daehwi apologized. Jinyoung whipped his head towards Daehwi, “for what?” Jinyoung replied, following Daehwi’s eyes, still scanning the snacks prepared for them. “for Woojin hyung, sorry he’s being an ass” Daehwi casted his eyes down. “No worries! I’m used to Woojin hyung being like that!” Jinyoung chuckled. Their conversation was cut short when Woojin called them, saying that it’s already their turn for the shoot.

* * *

 

After a few shots, the camera director told them to make a 2 minute break and asked them to change the next pose to their liking. Daehwi’s eyes sparkled, signaling Jinyoung to pose beside him.

Jinyoung walked his way towards Daehwi when he was stopped by Woojin. Woojin being Woojin, tried to block the way, whistling some songs, acting like he didn’t see Jinyoung. “Uh, hyung? Excuse me” Jinyoung waved his hand in Woojin’s face, trying to catch his attention.

“Oh! Jinyoung-ie! Didn’t see you there!” Woojin flashed his smile, snaggle tooth showing. “Daehwi’s calling me” Jinyoung said flatly. “Oh, I’m sorry” Woojin moved a step back, making a small way for Jinyoung to pass through.

“Woojin, don’t be such a cock block! Give the lovers some space!” Jaehwan’s voice echoed in the room followed by Seongwoo’s “Don’t be a protective brother!” _Yeah’s_ and _Stop teasing them_ were heard from the other members. Woojin felt his face flush in beet red, knowing that he is indeed a protective brother to Daehwi.

Daehwi is such a sweet kid, he’d been with him for a long time; he knows how Daehwi gets hurt easily. He doesn’t want to see Daehwi crying in the future over some guy. He doesn’t want to see Daehwi being taken away from him (he cringed at the thought of Daehwi being taken away from him, even Donghyun and Youngmin will cringe if he voiced this out).

Woojin looked at Daehwi and Jinyoung, happily chatting away. The time’s already up and the camera director is now waiting for them to execute the pose they discussed (though Woojin is busy thinking to know what Daehwi and Jinyoung discussed).

Daehwi quickly propped his arm in Jinyoung’s shoulder, leaving Woojin alone to think where he would be. He can’t cockblock the two since the camera director is already waiting for them, so Woojin walked towards the front, plopped down to sit at the floor and posed.

“Change pose!” the boys scrambled quickly. Woojin saw Daehwi and Jinyoung getting close to each other again. “That’s it! I had so much of their clinginess today!” Woojin  huffed, striding quickly, squatting down in front of Daehwi, the latter now confused. “You, sit on my shoulders!” Woojin instructed Daehwi, still confused with his hyung’s action. “NOW” Woojin growled lowly. Daehwi slowly climbed on his shoulders, maintaining the balance, for both of them not to fall. “And you,” Woojin shot a glare at Jinyoung “on the floor, NOW”. Jinyoung was left with no other choice but to follow his hyung, the camera director now holding his camera up.

“Hyung, you’re such a meanie!” Daehwi gripped Woojin’s hair a little bit hard like how a toddler grips a hair of someone when he or she is happy. The grip in Woojin’s hair hurts like hell, but he needs to be professional.

The pose came out perfectly fine and the members cooed at how Woojin looks like he’s protecting his child a.k.a Daehwi, from Jinyoung, which is not far from the truth.

“You’re such a dongsaeng pabo” Jihoon snickered; Woojin smacked his head in return.

Though in the back of his mind, he IS such a dongsaeng pabo. It’s Daehwi, so it might be an exception.

**Author's Note:**

> dongsaeng pabo - being stupid for dongsaengs
> 
> uh.. if you reached this part... thank you for reading this! This is my first time writing a DeepHwi and it was fun! Thank the anon who sent the AU to me! I enjoyed writing it!! I'm sorry if it doesn't reach your expectations but I hope you enjoyed it too!
> 
> If you want to talk or just anything or drop an AU, here goes my [CC](http://www.curiouscat.me/woojinseob)!
> 
> Thank you again!


End file.
